The purpose of this program is to achieve an impact on the high rate of alcoholism by: 1. Providing counseling services through extensive outreach to assist the Indian alcoholic and his family; 2. Creating awareness in the Indian community about the dangers of alcohol abuse through preventive education; 3. Coordinating activities with related agencies dealing with alcoholism by establishing a referral system with clinical institutions.